Phantom Surfer
by I.S. AWESOME 2014
Summary: Danny Phantom has moved from Amity Park to the Surfers Paradise hotel to protect people from ghosts. How well can he work without someone to confide in? Can he keep his identity secret?
1. Chapter 1

Greetings readers. I'm I.S. AWESOME 2014, as in not James Patterson, Stephen King, or James Dashner and this isn't a professionals work. Comment and the story will improve.

I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR STOKED.

Emma Mackenzie was walking to a table with a bowl filled with steaming hot soup. She was walking to a table while watching her feet to prevent herself from making another mistake. The probation week was coming to an end and Emma felt certain she was going to be among the ones who got fired. But on the off chance she wasn't already doomed, the red head strove to get high marks. Her anxiety was driven higher as her boss, Andrew Baumer, approached.

"Please say you've seen a teenager with black hair and a white shirt. Goes by the name Danny Fenton." Baumer asked the staff working in the dining room, clearly about to go into a panic attack. After the question was out, he put his hands to his mouth and started biting his nails.

"No, I haven't." Emma told the daytime manager.

"If you do then tell him to go to my office and contact me. Got it?"

"Yeah." And with that the manager ran out.

Emma heard laughter and saw the source was one of her new-made friends, Fin McCloud. "This Fenton guy must be important to get Bummer to run."

"Yeah." The redhead said as she continued walking to the table that ordered soup. Unfortunately for her, there was a wet spot where some kids had "spilled" soda on the floor. She landed hard on her butt, it only got worse when the soup returned to the ground and scorched her.

"Emma!" Fin yelled as she went to help the girl, "Are you alright?" She asked her friend.

"Yeah. I just need to avoid getting fired." Emma said, standing on her own feet.

"But Emma—" the blonde started.

"No. I don't want to have to say goodbye to all of you." Emma said.

"Alright. But the second you get off, we might have to treat you for burns." Fin said leaving. As the young surfer left the building, she was thinking of ways to help her new friend. Fin thought Mackenzie might enjoy a trip to town and went to organize it with the Kahuna. After the blonde left the red head picked up several plates lining her arms. All the patrons she served visibly paled to see her returning with presumably hot food. The waitress was about to be attacked by the Marvin twins. However, before the twins could begin, Emma looked down at the two kids and they were scared by her glowing green eyes. As the renowned klutz placed the plates on their correct tables, the customers all relaxed. All the customers who knew of the twins behavior signed her evaluation with tens. An hour later, Fin returned to the dining room and greeted Emma with, "I know you want to make up for those poor ratings, but if Kelly saw you on the job for a half hour past your shift; then she'd go postal." As she got close to her friend, she saw something that was different; although the blonde couldn't place it. The red head closed her eyes and started to collapse. Fin had barely stopped her friend from falling over and had supported the fallen waitress over her shoulder. The room close to the pair got up to see what had happened.

"What happened?" Emma asked, clutching her head.

"I think your burn was worse then we thought." Fin said as she began to lead her to the bus for the town hospital.

Mackenzie stopped and said, "actually, I can't even feel it." Emma pulled up her sleeve to reveal where a part of her arm where they both knew the soup had hit her.

"How is this possible?" Fin asked, looking at her friend for answers. But before the new surfer could respond, Fin realized what was different and practically yelled, "your eyes!"

"What about them?" Emma asked, reaching for her eyes.

"They're turquoise!"

While the two were trying to understand what had happened to the blank spot in Emma's memory, an invisible Danny Phantom flew over head. He went behind a dumpster and changed into his human half. Danny was denied a position and had been forced to find a way to weasel a job from James Ridgemount, the hotel's CEO. The gargantuan had sent Baumer to collect Fenton. At first the hybrid watched the daytime manager for the hilarious reactions, but when the shrill pain in the butt made it to the "dining room" the entertainment value dropped to almost non-existent. The halfa would've chosen that point to reveal his human side, but then he saw a chance to help someone. The ghost boy walked around the side and picked a random topic to approach with. "Hey, either of you have the time?"

"Yeah. It's 8 o'clock." Fin said briefly looking at the new teenager.

"You wouldn't happen to be Fenton, are you?" Emma asked

"Yeah."

The girls relayed the information to the teen and the ghostly teen returned to Baumer's office. "I have taken your application under reconsideration. You'll be working as the bus boy starting tomorrow."

"I don't know. I bet Captain Ron treats his employees better."

"No. I'm begging you. You have to stay. Please?" Baumer said, hugging the ghost's legs.

"Okay. Just let go of my legs." Danny had wanted to get pay back for Baumer's treatment, but the begging was terrible for the half ghost. Truth was the hybrid couldn't ask for a raise or risk letting Ridgemount think something happened.

The hybrid was given directions to the employee living quarters and as soon as he arrived met most of his other co-workers. That night Danny was laying on the uncomfortable bed, staring at the ceiling unable to achieve sleep. He grabbed the string around his neck and followed it to the ice crystal he had been wearing for close to two years. "I'm not going to forget why I came here."


	2. Chapter 2

I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR STOKED

Hours had passed since Danny laid down to sleep and still couldn't get any sleep. It didn't help that one of his roommates snored like a chainsaw. The ghostly teen knew that if he fell asleep on the job, then there would be a chance word would make it to Mr. Ridgemount. The teen checked the area and made sure both his roommates were asleep. Danny reached for the Fenton Thermos he had taken from his home and stuck in the wall. After receiving the important device, he slunk off to the back. Danny Phantom scanned the area, and after becoming satisfied no one was around, threw his arms in the air and yelled out his signature battle cry. From nowhere, a ring appeared over the teen's hips and bathed the area with light. What was one ring broke into two that moved away from each other. The shirt and jeans were replaced with a black hazmat suit with a DP insignia over the chest. Ice encased his wrists and gave the appearance of gauntlets. When the rings got past the teens head, his blue eyes were replaced with the green normally associated with radioactive material and the normally black hair transformed into white hair hiding the spikes of an ice crown. Now standing in the shadows stood Danny Phantom. The ghost teen saw his reflection and shivered, still not used to the ice that had grown to become part of his ghost half. Deciding to prevent anyone from drawing connections between his human half and his old home, Amity Park, the teen focused on the spikes that were protruding from his head. The spikes moved as if they were a living thing and covered parts of the hybrid's head. After the crown was in place, the spikes glowed blue and formed connections with the others. When the lights died, the only part of his face left visible to others was Danny's eyes. While most of the mask took on a blue tint with a hint of green, the eyes remained clear to allow the hero to see. "Even I have to admit, that's pretty cool." The hero said, before running to the edge and taking to the sky. Once he was airborne, the hero flew through the air and enjoyed the feeling of the wind passing through the his exposed air. The halfa realized that it wasn't as much fun with the mask stopping air from reaching his face. The teen stopped in midair and again, focused on the mask. As before, the mask glowed blue and the spikes returned to their original position. The teen continued his flight, remembering how things worked since he had arrived.

Danny had trained with the Far Frozen for months to increase his ice powers and other ghost abilities. Frostbite, leader of the far frozen, had announced that he couldn't help the hybrid any further and as for the halfa's instructions, the ghost had opened up a portal to the place where the skin between the two realms had the most natural openings. Danny had arrived in Canada around five pm and went to the place most likely to give the hybrid the needs to survive; a large hotel.

"Hey, I'm looking for a job. My name is Danny Fenton." The hybrid introduced himself to the dark skinned worker sitting behind the front desk.

"If your looking for a job, then you'll have to talk with Andrew Baumer." The guy, Johnny according to his name tag, directed the hybrid. Danny had followed the guy's directions to a door that read "daytime manager". Upon entering, the hero was greeted by a guy that was, as Sam would say, obnoxiously happy.

"I'm Andrew Baumer. How may I help you?" The guy said.

"My name is Danny Fenton and I'm looking for a job." Danny repeated.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Fenton. We don't hire guests."

"I'm not a guest" Danny replied.

"Then what are you doing here?" Baumer said, his happy-go-lucky manner replaced with one that reminded him of his friend if she was forced to wear pink. "Our summer staff is already full. If you have no other business, then go away." Danny did as the man said and began wondering what he could do when he remembered what he could do. The hybrid was about to change back to his ghost half when an idea forced its way to his mind. The idea made the teen smile and his eyes switch from blue to green. But before he could, he needed to know another bit of information.

Danny approached the front desk again and asked, "What happens if an employee does something that they're not supposed to?"

"They receive a strike. Why?" Johnny asked.

"No reason." Danny lied. He walked outside and into the trees to prevent anyone from seeing him. Once transformed, Danny flew to the top of the hotel and found a large penthouse. Without having to walk through each room because of his intangibility and not having to hide with his invisibility in place, Danny Phantom soon found a gargantuan man sitting behind a desk almost as big him and the receiver of a phone to his head. On the desk was a phone, computer, several files with important-looking papers, and an intercom on the desk. Each item was lined up to the point that it looked almost neurotically clean. Danny realized this guy was definitely the boss and commenced his plan. Phantom, still intangible, flew into the giant. As the ghost's ice core enveloped the mind of the man, he placed the phone back into its cradle then complained, "I'll never get used to that." Noticing he said that with Fenton's voice, the teen grabbed his throat and repeated, "testing" until he had matched the mans voice. Danny realized he still had the green eyes but knew he couldn't do anything and found a pair of sunglasses in one desk drawer. The hybrid pressed the button of the intercom and was greeted by Johnny.

"Yes, Mr. Ridgemount?"

"Tell Andrew Baumer to come up. Right now. " The hybrid said.

"Yes, sir."

After the guy at the front desk hung up, Danny began to feel Mr. Ridgemount begin to fight against Phantom's control. Danny realized he would have most likely already been pushed out if he didn't train his overshadowing whenever he left the Ghost Zone during his training.

"You...wanted to..see me?" Baumer asked between gasps.

"Yes. Has a teenager approached you for a job? He is around 16 years old, has black hair, and is wearing a white shirt with a red oval." Ridgemount asked.

"Yes, why?" Baumer asked, with a look that looked like he was about to either pass out or wet himself.

"Great. He's the son of a friend, what job did you assign him?"

"I-I sent him away." Baumer said as he shrunk back.

"You what?! I want you to find him. Find him and never mention this again then maybe I'll let you get away with only a strike." Danny fake yelled.

"But Mr. Ridgemount—" Baumer started.

"What?"'

"Happy to find him." Baumer corrected himself.

"Good. What are you waiting for? Danny Fenton coming up here? Go!" And with that Baumer started running out. The ghost kid phased out of the CEO and followed the shrill manager into the elevator and followed him as he questioned everyone he passed. That continued until the manager made it to the pirate ship that sat in the hotel, the one he later discovered was called the dining room.

Danny found himself starting to nod off and began his flight back to the employee house. When the teen had got close enough, he focused on his human half. The ring appeared and undid the effects of the previous transformation. The teen landed and as soon as he hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

Four hours passed until his alarm woke him up. The half-ghost walked to the dining room and started the job. Most of his co-workers were friendly enough, which made it harder to keep them away. He didn't feel right acting like a jerk to people who weren't doing anything bad, so the teen kept as far away from Emma Mackenzie, the girl he helped, and Lauren "Lo" Ridgemount, the CEO's daughter, as he could. Unfortunately for the hero, Emma refused to accept it. While Danny was collecting the dirty remnants at each table, Emma approached.

"Why are you acting so cold?" Emma approached.

"Can't talk. Have to work." Danny said, trying to get away from the girl.

"Earlier on your break, you just disappeared."

"Listen, I just—" Danny was interrupted by the blue wisp.

"Did I just see your breath?" Emma asked, confused since the weather want cold enough for breath to become visible.

"Gotta go!" Danny said. Before either could move, all the food in the area rose off their individual plates. Everyone in the building were frozen in their spots. Everyone except Danny, that is. While everyone was distracted, Danny found a spot behind the counter to go ghost and flew at his top speed back to the employee house for his thermos. While the teen was gone, all the food had collected until it stood at eight feet tall and blocking the back door. The creature roared, finally shaking everyone out of their trances and sent them running for the door. The ghost flung it's arm and sent food to block the door. Everyone was screaming from what was happening.

The monster stopped its roaring and in a sweet toned voice belying its appearance asked, "Would anyone like a cookie?" The question was so ridiculous, Emma couldn't help but laugh. The monster's nature returned to its previous roaring and yelled, "Then DIE." The redhead was frozen to the spot as the monster threw some more food. Afraid Death was imminent, Emma closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt herself being swept out of her spot. The terrified girl felt a cold form and opened her eyes. What she saw was a lean looking teenager with white hair and behind the strange mask was a pair of glowing green eyes. On his chest sat a strange insignia. She grabbed on harder to the new guy when she realized the food monster was still throwing the food at the two. And the teen was flying through the air to dodge them. The flying teen placed Emma on the ground and flew closer to the behemoth, somehow moving fast enough to dodge the food that rocketed towards him. She saw that he pulled out a strange metal thing in his hand but she couldn't see what the device was.

"Listen Lunch Lady, you don't want to be beat up and I don't want to wreck this place, so just get into the thermos and we can both go on with our afterlives." Danny said as he dodged the food.

"I'm not going back." The Lunch Lady bellowed back.

"Suit yourself." Danny said. He flew away from the ghost and focused on his hands. The ecto energy shot out of his hand and sent the food scattering in every direction. "Go!" Danny yelled at the staff and customers. Needless to say, no one needed to be told twice. While the hero was focused on the hostages, the elderly ghost blasted the younger ghost with some food that Danny couldn't pronounce if he tried. The food made Danny drop from the air. "Not cool." The ghost rocketed at the ghost while firing ecto rays at the ghost. Each blast that connected to the monster, chunked off more of the food that formed the monster. Phantom let go of the torrent and disappeared. Danny got behind the Lunch Lady's construct and fired a powerful ectoblast. The ghost was flung out of the building. With no one to influence it, the food dropped to ground. Danny followed the ghost and spotted her still flipping through the air. Danny Phantom shot past the older ghost and used the ectoblast to shoot the evil ghost back into the ground. The Lunch Lady was out cold when she hit the ground. The ghost boy shot the thermos and pulled in the malevolent spirit.

"Who are you?" Asked a voice coming from behind Danny. The hybrid turned around to see a small crowd of people had formed. Most of the group were further away from the flying teenager.

Danny knew he should just fly away, but he didn't want to get stuck with another lame name like "Inviso-bill". Danny used the same training he had used when overshadowing to change his voice. "Danny Phantom." He announced before flying to the hotel. Once he was hidden by the hotel, he disappeared. After Danny Phantom disappeared, the groms noticed their friend was missing. They split up and searched for their friend, eventually finding him in an cupboard in the dining room. Everyone was shaken by what happened and none of them were able to sleep. After flying off, Danny hid the thermos and was waiting for a chance to throw the Lunch Lady back into the Ghost Zone. He phased the thermos out of the wall and went through the floor. Shortly after Danny left, Emma entered his room, fearing for him. All the others, even the goth girl, had joined each other after that, that creature attacked. Emma thought Danny was drawn into himself and wanted to help.

While Emma was confused, Danny was in his ghost form, flying to the direction of one constantly open natural portal, one that was hidden in a massive rock formation on the ghost side. Danny found a beautiful beach with white sand, a clean ocean, and a small mountain with an opening to a cave. "Sam would love this place." Danny said, depressing himself. Upon trying to enter the formation Danny was knocked back. He pressed his hand against the invisible field and felt an electric current pass through him. "A ghost portal protected by a ghost shield? Way to pick a portal, Frostbite." Danny said as he entered the cave. Once inside he was greeted by Cujo, currently in his small form.

"Good to see you again, too." Danny said, petting the ghost dog on the head. Fenton stayed human and phased through the rock. Once he was through, he transformed back to Danny Phantom. "Sometimes the human phasing thing gets annoying." Danny said, flying through the endless expanse of green. He reversed the thermos and sent the Lunch Lady flying. Before she could turn to face Danny, he turned invisible and flew back to his hide out. The hybrid flew back to the living quarters. After Danny returned, he really wanted to sleep but before he did he ran into the goth employee. What she said made sleep difficult for the hybrid.

She said, "You look familiar. Have you ever been to Amity Park?"

-Finish-

I don't know if the "goth girl" has a name. She was the girl that got fired in place of Emma in Stoked.


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR STOKED

"Have you ever been to Amity Park?" Martha asked.

Danny Fenton felt his heart pick up its pace and was a split second of panic, before realizing he still had time to nip the problem in the bud. "No, I'm from Florida." Danny said in a tone that sounded too shrill to his ears. Danny was mentally cussing himself for picking a state surrounded by water and a prime place to learn to surf. But he realized his mind was too stunned to work properly and was stuck with only a few states. And the other state he could think of was Wisconsin and he refused to claim that as his hometown, even if it was fake information.

"Okay?" The girl said as she walked away with a questioning look.

'Great. She's suspicious.' Danny thought to himself. He excused himself to his share of the room to figure out how to squash any chances of his secret getting out. Fenton sat on the bed and focused on what he could do. Hours passed and no viable ideas presented themselves. The hybrid realized he would need help and resolved to visit the only one that might be able to help; Frostbite.

The other "groms" or whatever they call themselves came in and Fenton knew he'd have to wait and faked being asleep. Every time the teen felt himself doze off, he started thinking of the issues. After a few hours, Danny felt satisfied the others were asleep and as quietly as he could, got out of bed. When out of bed, Danny shifted from the spectrum of visible light and walked to the backyard, where he hid in a tree to hide the transformation. He reached for the consistent dull cold that had been there since the accident. The ring of light appeared around the teen's hip then proceeded to travel up and down his body.

"I really have to learn to fly while human." Danny complained before taking off. The ghost teen flew at high speeds and in no time arrived at the cave. Phantom reverted to his human half and got into the cave. Once inside, the hybrid followed the small traces of ghost ice marking the way to the stable portal. Fenton was greeted by Cujo when he entered the hollow ghost zone mountain. As much as the goth girl's question filled him with anxiety, Fenton couldn't no take the time to pet the green dog. Still he knew things were serious and phased past the rock formation. Now clear of the rock, Danny transformed back into Phantom and pushed himself to reach the Far Frozen.

"Greetings Great One. To what do I owe the honor?" Frostbite greeted Danny with a wide smile once he arrived at the Far Frozen's camp.

"I need your help." Danny replied.

"Of course. We will assist to any problem you call upon." He said. He and the Far Frozen behind him brandished their weapons to prove the point.

"Its nothing like that. I need your help to figure something out." Danny said, and continued to explain the situation to the older ghost.

"So you fear this person may reveal the half you keep hidden?" Frostbite reviewed. "Didn't you have other humans know?"

"Yes, but Sam..." Danny started before his voice gave up on him.

"I'm so sorry Great One. I understand you don't want to risk anyone else or use your gifts to harm others, so what if I sent some of my warriors to scare away this person." Danny realized the enormity of the full ghost's statement. Contrary to popular belief, not all ghosts are evil. Many of the ones that come out enter the human realm to cause harm (sometimes purposely and others not) while many of the other ghosts mind their business in their own realm. Far frozen is of course the latter.

"Thanks Frostbite, but I can't ask you to do that. I just have to do this myself. Besides, I think I have an idea."

"Good luck. And remember, you can return anytime." Frostbite said.

"Great One!" A Far Frozen yelled. Danny looked over to see Wolf fang, the Far Frozen's resident tech genius. This one had stuck up fur and had ice for his entire arm instead of just pieces. In his claws he held a small device small enough to fit in the palm of someone's hand and a slider to pull the top section back.

"Is that what I think it is?" Danny asked.

"Yes. Just pull this back to activate and forward to activate." Danny Phantom thanked the technical ghost and strapped the device to his hand before turning invisible again and flew back to the portal. He landed on the formation, where he transformed into his human side and phased through the walls. The teen started walking, and looked at his hand. Just as promised, the device didn't carry over to his human half. Fenton walked past the ghost shield and changed back to Danny Phantom. Looking back his hand, he saw the device again and took to the sky. The teen didn't realize the time and was surprised the sky was greying and the sun would soon be up.

"Here's hoping." Danny thought as he approached the hotel. The hybrid had thought of overshadowing Martha and make her believe she quit on her own, but realized if she knew about Amity Park, then it wouldn't be that much of a stretch for ghosts. And if that was true, she might only get more suspicious if she just quit. Leaving him with only one plan: get her fired.

The guy Danny recognized as Johnny was sitting behind the desk and was fighting a yawn. Danny became intangible and overshadowed the employee. Luckily for the ghost boy, Johnny was already logged in. The teen was about to give the Martha her final strike when he saw Emma was due for a pink slip. "If I have to do this, then might as well help someone." Danny reasoned out loud, suddenly glad no one was around to hear Danny's voice come out of Johnny's body. After the scores were swapped, the hybrid flew back to the living quarters and changed back to Fenton where he returned to his resting place. "I must be tired." Danny said, feeling like he could sleep until the next ice age.

The hybrid felt his eyes close, but was startled when an air horn blasted. The horn surprised him and forced him to land with a hard thud. Shortly after the initial blast, Bummer yelled, "Get up, Slackers!"

"Note to self; make Bummer EAT that air horn." Danny thought as he quickly got up and followed the others to the front porch, where Bummer was holding the air horn and a clipboard. Everyone knew what was going on and while some of the employees were obviously freaking out on the inside (like Emma) others appeared confident of they're slots on the staff (Martha for example). Boy, are they both in for a surprise, Danny thought. He was surprised when instead of Martha being angry (well angrier) she just told everyone to enjoy the bugs. For a second, he wondered if he had hurt Emma by keeping her on. That is until she started cheering at not getting fired.

The half-ghost soon realized that he didn't look at his rating. He reviewed the day he spent working. He couldn't think of anything strike-worthy but worried if he had accidentally left a plate dirty or took to long. And he knew there was no telling how his scores would be affected by the ghost attack. He slowed his breaths and rationalized he wasn't around long enough to get all three strikes. Still the halfa didn't calm until he heard his name on the list of people who made it. Looking around, he saw the people who Danny couldn't help but memorize kept their jobs while some of the people who were fired, he was able to keep his distance from.

"Now get to work." Bummer said. Danny was thinking he got lucky and received a job that had him in one room collecting and washing dishes, so there's no need to walk around the giant hotel all day. That glee changed when the Bummer started talking again. "Fenton. I'm changing your assignment. Instead of being the busboy, you'll now be another bell hop."

"I just had to think that, didn't I." Danny thought. A few hours later, Danny had just delivered and tossed a salad and was riding the elevator to the lobby to see if there was another thing to do. As the doors closed, he said, "Please have no one want room service." He was walking to the front desk, until he spotted Emma Mackenzie; the girl that saw his ghost sense going off before the lunch lady attacked.

When Danny gave the goth her final strike, a part of him wanted to get rid of the red head too, but he couldn't. The hybrid believed that she was too nice to deserve being fired and as far as he could tell, she drew no connections between his ghost sense and the lunch lady. But it would be a lie to say her looks didn't have any effect with her long legs and everything north of it. "Snap out of it Fenton." He thought to himself. The people who became close to either side ended up getting hurt and he didn't want that happen to anyone else. The hybrid realized he was seen and couldn't get away, and since she was wearing her usual pink clothes, the half ghost realized the only way could get away was with work.

"Hey Danny." Emma greeted.

"Hey." Danny replied, then turned to Johnny, "What's next?"

"Looks like you have some free time." Johnny said.

"For years you have ignored me and NOW you listen?" Danny thought at the universe. In an attempt to get away from the red head, Danny walked away.

Emma followed Danny and asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Danny replied in the most smart aleck tone he could manage.

"I'm serious!"

"So am I."

"What was up with your breath yesterday?" Emma questioned, now baring a frown.

Danny knew that question was coming and still couldn't think up a believable answer. "Promise you won't tell?"

The red head saw how the newest employee's gaze fell to the ground and knew it was personal, making her sorry she pushed him to tell her. Still, she nodded.

"I have a rare condition; it's called hydrotosis. Sometimes when I'm stressed, my lungs mix up the moisture from the air I breathe in and the air I breathe out. Somehow it causes a panic attack and forces me to run away from whatever is stressing me out. Other than that I don't know anything about it." Danny was surprised that lie came out without much thought.

Danny began to walk off when Emma had a thought, one she blurted out. "Then why did you apply to a hotel called 'Surfers Paradise'?"

Danny's mind was flying at a million miles an hour and he couldn't trap one thought down. While all the thoughts flew by, Fenton found himself hoping that Johnny gave him another assignment. Heck, he was even hoping for a ghost attack. The hybrid realized she was waiting for the answer. With no other choice, the hero went for the only one he was able to think of. "I had to get this job." Before Emma could reply, Front Desk Guy called the latest bell hop. "You're late!" Danny yelled at the universe in his head. The half-ghost saw a family checking in and used a luggage cart to follow them up.

Meanwhile, Emma had finished her shift for the day and was walking back to the staff house, mentally replaying the conversation with Fenton. She was thinking of Danny's downcast eyes and hesitation to answer. 'The panic attacks must have made it hard to get close to people' she thought. Soon she ran into her friend, Fin. The two greeted each other and Emma joined her in the walk.

"Have you heard? Some people thinks this place is haunted. How crazy is that?" Fin said.

"Not very. I was there and was saved by that guy, Danny Phantom. You saw him fly off."

"There's no such thing as ghosts. There must have been some kind of gas leak."

"I can still feel the cold from Phantom." Emma reasoned.

"People are saying the creature was huge and the two 'ghosts' were fighting, yet no one has any pictures." At ghosts the blonde made air quotes.

The red head knew her friend wouldn't accept being wrong or that supernatural things existed. Emma wondered if she wanted Fin to be wrong? What would be worse? A hallucinogenic gas so strong it fooled all senses leaking into the hotel or ghosts attacking? They walked into the lobby and went their separate directions when Reef approached. He brought up the ghosts and said, "If there's another attack, I'll protect you betty's." There was a scream and everyone, including Johnny Front Desk Guy ran to the source in the dining room.

Danny had brought the family's items to their room and discovered they were terrible tippers. Unfortunately for him, it appears today was not his day. He was pushing the cart when he got pelted with a balloon. The ghost boy turned to see two overweight kids he didn't recognize laughing. The hybrid felt his eyes flash green and was tempted to teach them a few things, instead he turned away and reminded himself they were kids. Before the elevator doors opened, the hybrid felt a chill run up his back and saw his breath crystallize.

The ghost boy slammed the stop button on the elevator. "Going Ghost." Danny yelled. Once again his body cooled as he could feel his heartbeat slow and the rings traveled around his body. The remnants of the twin menaces bomb disappearing as the light traveled around his body. Danny Phantom resumed the elevator and flew out, assembling the mask as he did. "Now where's the ghost?" Danny asked himself. A girls scream rang through the air and Danny followed one of the big rules of ghost hunting: when in doubt, let the screams lead the way. He flew through the floor and phased through the roof of the dining room. Every one was cowering from a ghost. A overweight ghost wearing a toboggan and overalls was flying over.

"Beware!" The ghost yelled at the people.

"Hello misplaced aggression." Danny said loud enough for the full specter to hear while cracking his fingers. "Everyone may want to get out of here. This isn't for the faint of heart." That was all the encouragement the patrons and employees needed, soon leaving the room completely devoid of life, except for a red head with a green phone aimed at the beat down the blue skinned ghost was receiving. She winced as Danny Phantom kept throwing the malevolent spirit and started to feel sorry for the ghost. She saw the blue one hurl a closed box at the white haired ghost, the latter was unaffected by the attack. What no one noticed was the box held enough weight and flew at a speed necessary to do some damage to the building. The box knocked over the decorative mast. Phantom saw the debris fall and from his height he saw what was, or better to say who; Emma. The hybrid shot past the destroyed item and scooped the red head in his arms. The beam had destroyed Emma's previous hiding spot, but now she was in the ghost teen's arms, seeing from his perspective; assuming he saw the same way a human would.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Phantom joked. Emma thought the voice sounded familiar, not from before but from a different source and looked to her rescuer, she noticed some things she missed the first time, such as a white aura surrounding the ghost boy and took note of the slight echo. Also she saw the arm supporting her legs was encased in some clear blue material that covered a grey glove. They met eyes and Emma noticed the green eyes radiated power. When Emma turned, Danny was surprised to see her blue eyes meet his. Suddenly, Phantom realized their current position and was glad for his mask as heat built up in his face. He lowered her to the ground and looked for his target. "Better go look for him." Danny excused himself before flying off. A few seconds after seeing the ghostly teen fly through the roof, Emma's mind started to work again. She went to the place where the beam had fallen and was pleasantly surprised to see her phone survived, as did the video of the conflict. Later that night, Emma posted the video on the internet.

Meanwhile in America, a dark computer screen came online and showed a fight between ghosts. "Is that him?" A male voice asked at the video. The other person zoomed in on the chest of the white haired ghost and saw an emblem of a D with three tails to one side and the letter P formed by the contrast of black and white.

"We finally got him." A woman's voice replied.

-Finish-


	4. Chapter 4

I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR STOKED

After the Box Ghost escaped Phantom flew through the roof of the ship-looking restaurant, or "DR" as the employees call it, but he knew his housing only worked as long as he kept the job and doubled back to the bathroom, where he morphed back to his human half. Once the rings disappeared, he turned invisible and walked through the wall. Phasing through the elevator, he became visible and rode to the floor where left his cart. The teen used the elevator to get him and the cart back to the lobby. The rest of the day went pretty normal, but the teen knew he probably would've been too tired to notice anything anyways and would be lucky to not get some bad scores. But then again no one ever accused Danny Fenton of having good luck.

By the end of the day, the hybrid had to force himself to not fall asleep while on his feet. Later in the night, the others invited him in to see a video. He was surprised to see it was a video of his fight with the Box Ghost that Emma posted on the internet. "I know this will bite me in the butt later." Danny thought to himself after the video got done playing and was returning to his room. It didn't take long after his head hit the pillow did the ghostly teen fall asleep.

A loud blare rang through sky again. Fortunately, the teen managed to not fall off the bed this time. Looking over, the teen saw it was only 6am, a few hours from his shift. "I swear, if it's you, Bummer then the second I punch out, I'm going ghost and doing the worst I can think of." He shuffled his feet until he was with the others on the porch. Standing in front of the porch was some of the older surfers the staff referred to as the "seniors". He only recognized the witch that worked at the DR. "This better be good." Danny said aloud.

"Look at this bloke. At least someone gets to the point." Ripper said.

"It's the beginning of initiation." The red headed dude said. Danny didn't know him but guessed he was Ty from how Emma was gushing over him.

"You groms have to do what we tell you from 7am to 7pm." Kelly explained.

"Or what, get a strike?" Reef asked.

"No, nothing happens if you don't join in–" Ty told us.

"All I need to know." Fin said before she and all the other employees started returning to their rooms.

"Then I guess none of you want to shred the Office." Everyone stopped in their tracks as if they were offered a map to El Doraldo. Danny was curios what could get tired teenagers to take on twelve straight hours of hazing. Fenton's curiosity was telling him to stay, but not as loud as his bed was calling. He already knew it was some surfing spot found by some surf legend.

When Danny woke up for his shift, he forced himself up and got ready for work. When he got to the hotel, he saw the hotel's mascot, Wipeout, only more raggedy. When he got close, he found out the suit stunk. He would've compared it to sewage, except that ruin the good name of sewage. "And here I thought I've seen some bad suits." Danny said.

"No kidding, bra." Broseph answered from in the suit.

"It's a good thing I didn't join in this thing. Any work?" Danny started talking to Johnny.

"No. And I could still get you into this thing if you want."

"You're asking a non-surfer if he wants to get into an event where they have to do humiliating things with the prize being a surf spot?"

"Good point."

"Looks like I have nothing to do for a while." Danny said, mostly to himself.

"Good, then I don't have to be bored all the time I'm here." Danny heard a voice from behind him. He recognized the voice and even before he turned felt a smile form on his face.

"Great to see you Dani." Danny greeted the younger half ghost.

"You too." She turned to the front desk and told the worker that her mother had already signed in. Johnny found it and the two ghosts walked away.

"I'm taking my break now." Danny said setting his watch to time his break. Once far enough away Danny turned to his 'cousin' and asked, "So who did you overshadow to get here?" Danny asked, turning to his "cousin".

"Yeah. So what should we do?" Her stomach chose that second to growl.

"Guess that answers the question." Danny said and lead her to the DR. Kelly acted snotty to Danny as per the usual, and while Danny showed no sign of being affected, Dani felt her eyes glow green. The older hybrid saw the green flash and elbowed her. Kelly led the pair to a table. Emma was doing her rounds and saw that Danny and what she assumed was his sister were at one of her tables. But that wasn't what caught her attention. On Danny's face was a genuine smile.

"Hey Danny, who's this?" Emma asked.

"This is my cousin Danielle–" Danny started.

"It's Dani, with an I." Dani interrupted.

"Right. Emma this is Dani. Dani this is Emma." He completed his introductions. His smile was still present, in fact it looked like it grew.

The two greeted each other before Emma took the order. When the food arrived, Danny realized he had not been to a restaurant since he started training with Frostbite and the other Far Frozen. The pair were talking when his watch beeped. "Gotta go." Danny said before leaving. If he'd stay any longer then he'd see that Kelly called Emma over to a table with some important looking people. Dani knew something was happening and decided to check it out. She ducked under her table and used her invisibility and intangibility to get close. She heard Kelly instruct Emma to propose to the teenage boy at the table. If she was visible, they all would've seen a smile that would make anyone run for the hills. She decided to pull something from Danny's play book. Keeping both powers working, she flew into her target. "On second thought, you don't have to do that." Dani said in Kelly's body. "Go get a dirty plate, preferably one with some messy food."

"What's up with you're voice?" The guy asked.

"I think I'm catching a cold." Dani said, resorting to the excuse Danny always used before he learned to change his voice. Emma returned with the plate full of spaghetti and Dani dumped the food on her borrowed body. No one was expecting that. Before anyone was able to recover, Dani jumped out of the worker and stayed in her position. She had to keep her hand over her own mouth to keep from laughing as Kelly freaked out.

Dani left the restaurant and lounged around until the hotel until Danny got off. Danny was showing the younger half ghost around the hotel, when Emma joined. Emma was shiny and when Dani asked Emma only responded with, "Initiation."

"Explain later." Danny told her when Dani looked at him. Emma told them how strange Kelly acted. She didn't notice the look Danny was giving Dani or the shrug that she returned it with. She did, however, notice the blue wisps that came out of their mouths. They were about to run for a place to transform when they heard a scream. All three of them looked in the direction of the hotel to see that Broseph, Reef, Ripper, and Lance were all running from something.

"Hahaha bail you umm.." Youngblood said, now dressed as a surfer.

"Kooks." His shapeshifting partner, now in the form of a fish, supplied. The kid ghost wasn't even paying attention. He had spotted his enemy. The buck toothed ghost channeled ecto energy into the board. The laser was flying out of the board towards Danny. The clone saw he wasn't going to dodge and tackled him out of the way and into the forest.

"I can't see him?" Danny said to himself. Dani wasn't paying attention since she was too busy transforming then was flying at Youngblood. Her costume grew but the only other difference to her ghost side was a black pullover mask, which she promptly used to hide her own identity. 'I can't let her fight him all by herself.' Danny thought before making his own rings appear. The older hybrid took to the sky while focusing on the ice mask. He saw his cousin fall out of the sky and pushed himself to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, guy just had more punch then I thought. I can fly now." She replied and flew up. Danny was angry that someone would hurt her. He charged up his hands and fired several shots before making a midair turn and sent out ecto waves.

"You can see us?!" Youngblood exclaimed, surprised that the teen could see him.

"Yeah. Today's just not your day." Danny said with eyes blazing. The guests who were stuck there and could see the full ghost were surprised the look of panic on his face then his attempted escape. Danny flew in front of Youngblood and delivered a punch straight to his face. Before Youngblood could correct his flight path, Danny flew behind him and kicked him down. The teen was already under the full ghost and released a blue power blast that sent the ghost in a block of ice. The ghost was flying into the air and broke free of the ice just in time to meet the hybrid and his supercharged ecto blast. The half ghost chose that time to test the device. He pulled the slider back and released a large glowing blue beam pulling the surfer and his fish into the containment device. Emma was surprised by the amount of ferocity in Danny Phantom's attacks. She noticed the female ghost. She used the zoom on her camera and saw the two protectors looked the same. Including the symbol she had seen on Danny Phantom. The pair disappeared and reappeared a few feet outside anyone's line of vision.

"I have to take Youngblood to the ghost zone. You can stay here." Danny instructed, before becoming invisible and flying to the ghost portal. Dani knew only kids could see Youngblood and realized what it meant that Danny couldn't see him until he went ghost. She was already forming a plan to help him. As soon as Danny reappeared in his human form, she commenced the plan.

"You know what I always wanted to do?" Dani started.

"What?" He questioned.

"I always wanted to learn how to surf."

"There might not be any surf teachers on now. Maybe we can do it tomorrow."

"We could ask one of your coworkers. Like one of them." She pointed at the groms, who were suspiciously all there.

"If they agree and have a spare board, then you can go ahead."

"Oh come on. I don't want to be the only newb."

"I don't have a board." Danny tried to excuse himself from surfing. The others came over and presented him with a midnight black board and had a long silver line traveling from nose to tail. "You planned something, didn't you?" He asked his clone. She only responded with a mischievous smirk Danny knew meant yes.

"You gotta give the girl credit." Fin said.

"Aren't you guys missing the office?"

"The Office will be there later." Emma said, getting close enough to place a hand on his shoulder. He looked into her eyes and all arguments flew from his mind when her blue eyes met his.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Danny said, running to the ocean with the board under his arm. The groms followed the newest employee to the water. Many of them got on the wave that was coming to the shore. Fin was teaching Danny while Reef was teaching Dani. A random wave came under the older hybrid, who had been trying to stand on the board and knocked him off the board. Dani and the other surfers laughed when Danny fell. Danny realized that it was Dani using her elemental control of water and decided to take revenge. He dived underneath the board and flipped the younger hybrid into the water. That started a war and everyone began flipping each other off their boards. When the sun went down, everyone went to their respective homes. At last glance, Dani saw her cousin looked more like the person he was before the thing with Undergrowth. She was hoping that he wouldn't become cold in her absence.


	5. Chapter 5

I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR STOKED

The groms were on the private beach, the Office, and were gliding over the wave. Once they reached the shore, the surfers saw they had run out of time for surfing. This was the fourth day they had the pass to surf at the best place on the island. The group began walking to the staff house when Reef started complaining of missing those first few days because of Danny. Fin would've argued with him, but was also angry at the newest employee. They had given up a few days of surfing to help him, only to find out he already known. And even more, he didn't tell them after seeing what the seniors had put them through. The previous night there was a ghost attack and the teens needed to mellow. Something the main beach couldn't handle. They were walking back to the staff house when their attention was pulled to the forest opposite the way they were going, and even with the little light the moon presented, they saw Danny hiding behind a few trees.

"He told us that he didn't know it was the Office." Emma defended Fenton.

"That makes it even worse. He knew about a premo surf spot and didn't tell us. He could be a pro surfer for all we know." Reef complained.

"Yeah, Alberta, he could've–ow!" She picked up her foot and they saw Fin had stepped on something bright. Emma ducked down to find a simple necklace with a metal chain connected to a clasp, but what really caught her attention was the rock in the clasp. It looked like a diamond, but the way the light traveled through the structure gave it an appearance that it was glowing. She had never seen a jewel like it, and yet, she had a serious case of Deja Vu.

"I wonder who's necklace this is?" She wondered aloud holding the item before Lo took it from her hand.

Lo spent several seconds holding the metal chain with the diamond shaped form level with her open eye. Her eyes shot open in surprise and said, "It's not a diamond."

"Then what is it?" Emma asked.

"Better question; What's it matter?" Reef countered.

"If we know the price range we can see what kind of person would have it." Lo answered.

"So what is it?" Emma questioned.

"That's the thing. I have never seen anything like it." She admitted. All the other groms couldn't believe what they were hearing. The heiress didn't recognize a piece of jewelry.

"I guess that means the owner will have to find it in the lost & found." Emma surmised, taking it back. While holding it, she noticed the crystal itself was giving off a feeling of cold. Not like it was left out in the cold, more like it WAS the cold. She put in her bag and the groms continued to the place they would call home for the duration of the summer.

Before they got in, they heard Danny yelling, "Where is it?!" They followed the voice to the boy's room and saw all the beds and other furniture were lying on their sides and upside down while all the clothes were strewn wildly around the room. In the middle of the room, Danny was pulling at clothes, searching for whatever.

"He destroyed our room." Reef said, looking at the damage.

"And he doesn't even look tired." Broseph pointed out.

"What are you looking for?" Emma asked, approaching the obviously distraught teen.

"My necklace." Now looking back over the places already searched.

"Metal chain with some kind of crystal?" Danny stopped moving the bed and turned to the red head.

"That's it! Where is it?"

"We found it on the way back from the Office." When she got it out of her bag, he practically ripped it from her once it was visible and put it back around his neck. The teen thanked her and did something no one expected, he pulled her into a hug. At first Emma was too surprised to do anything then returned it. With his necklace back in his possession, Danny started walking out.

He stopped when Reef said, "Dude, you did all this looking for a stupid—"

Everyone was surprised when Danny pushed Reef up and against the wall. "Don't you dare make fun of it!"

"O-okay. I won't. Promise." Reef said quickly.

Danny looked around and saw the looks of fear and surprise on everyone's face. But he found the one Emma wore was by far the worst. He dropped the other and without looking back said, "I'm sorry about the mess. I'll fix it after work." Once gone, everyone returned to their senses. Everyone, that is, except Reef who was still terrified. He would never forget the experience, especially not the way his eyes glowed.

-Later in the DR-

Emma couldn't stop thinking about the thing that happened earlier. Danny had almost literally tore apart the guys side looking for a necklace. He had even smiled when Emma showed it. And was ready to attack Reef when he started to mock it. "It must be important to him." She thought. Still, she was having trouble with how a person with such a thin build managed to flip beds and lift up another person. She had heard that when adrenaline flowed, a person could do incredible things. "But could there be enough to do both things?" She wondered.

It was getting close to the end of her shift and her thoughts were stopped when she saw the object of her desire. Lo's older brother, Tyler Ridgemount, walked past the restaurant. "H-hey Ty." She greeted him.

"Hey Ella." He said without breaking stride.

Emma cringed as he called her the wrong name, again. She knew she needed to do something different if she wanted to get closer to him. Or at least get him to call her by her name. She walked to kitchen to meet Lo and Fin. "I need some of your help flirting." Emma told Lo.

"You came to the right person. Here's my personal all time fave, the flutter." And to demonstrate, she blinked quickly yet delicately; the light passing through her eye lashes to emphasize her purple eyes. Emma tried to follow her example, but only got startled looks from her coworkers.

"That bad?" She asked.

"It looks like you have something in your eyes." Fin admitted.

"The flutter's not for everyone. How about the pout." Lo let her eyes drop while her lower lip began to quiver. "Now you try." She said returning back to her confident smile.

"Doesn't he have to be paying attention for it to work." Emma complained.

"Who would ignore–please say you don't still have a thing for my brother." Emma only offered a small, awkward smile. Lo sighed and told her, "Trust me, anything short of a nuke won't even give him a clue."

"Nice brother you have there." Fin commented her phone beeped, reminding her shift was about to start and left.

"So are you saying there's no way for me to get his attention?" Emma asked.

"Well I guess you could use the most powerful weapon in the flirting arsenal. Jealously."

"I don't know. Wouldn't that be wrong?"

"It's probably the only thing strong enough to get his attention."

Emma mindlessly did her job, her mind distracted by the advice Lo had given her. It didn't feel right to use someone like that, but she couldn't think of any better ways. She knew she needed a surf session. She grabbed her gear and saw there were some premo waves in front of the hotel. While riding a crashing wave, Emma saw Ty waving. She waved back, only to see the person he was waving to wasn't her. She lost her balance and fell into the water. By the time she was coming up, there was a guy to help her onto the board. The guy introduced himself as Shep and complained there were too many people around for a decent sesh. Lo's words echoed in her head.

"I think I know the perfect place we can go."

Danny was riding in the elevator for what was likely to be his last assignment of the day and after the surf lessons Dani had organized for them, he has been wanting to go. The elevator let out and he soon found the guests hotel room. "Room service." Danny knocked on the door.

"The door's opened." The guest answered. Danny turned the door knob, but it wouldn't open. He had already found out guests would insist the door was opened nine out of ten times and decided to use a little natural talent for the lock. After making sure no one would see, he turned his hand invisible and phased it through the door. With the door open, he pushed the cart through the door.

"Just set it there." She said, pointing at the table. Danny saw she was too busy watching something on TV. He got closer and realized why. She was watching a news story about green animals attacking a hunting store. Danny turned invisible and pushed the cart outside the room. Once the door was closed, he went to the best place he could be to transform; the bathroom. Once behind closed doors, he became visible and willed the transformation to begin. His blood was transformed into ectoplasm and soon the mirror reflected a white haired teen in a hazmat suit and an icy crown. He shifted the spikes into the mask. Once he was a ghost, the hybrid flew invisibly until he got to the store. In the store were two ghostly animals; a snake, a bear and a tiger. The three entities were surrounding a man unfortunate enough to be stuck in the store.

"I'm not in the mood, so you guys can go to the zone peacefully or by force." Danny said in the false voice he had used after the fight with the lunch lady. The tiger charged at the hybrid and was instantly frozen by a cryo beam. While his attention was fixed on the first ghost the other two disappeared. "They must have ran while the tiger went on the offensive." He thought to himself. Danny was sent flying through the roof after a surprise attack from the snake. Once over the roof, the ghost teen started firing at the specter. The snake was weaving through the air and kept dodging both cryo and ecto beams. Danny decided to go for the close combat technique and was flying faster to catch. Each time he closed his grip on the snake, it slipped right through his hands. Phantom realized he was close enough and created an ice Bo staff. He brought it down and sent the ghost plunging to the ground. Danny flew ahead and swung the staff at his opponent. He used his hand to block the sun from his eyes. "Its going, going," he pulled the animal ghost into the container and finished with, "and it's gone." His ghost sense went off and made the teen return to his battle stance. He turned around to the sound of a growl, he wasn't prepared and was scratched in the chest. The teen was sent through the building and crashed in front of a desk. As he hit the ground, the blue-white rings formed and transformed him back into Danny Fenton.

"What was that sound?" Lo entered the room with a coat hanger and dress in her hand. Danny had barely turned invisible when the girl entered. After a few seconds, she turned her attention back to the mirror. She was too engrossed with her own image to see her younger brother and, more importantly, father. She finally noticed the shadow blocking her and turned.

"His eyebrows twitching." Her brother said. Danny didn't understand much about the situation, but knew two things. First, she was in it deep. Second, he couldn't help her even if he tried. The gigantic man led his two kids away and left the room abandoned. Danny knew he shouldn't transform in the open and went to a dressing room to avoid the cameras. Once inside, he transformed and captured the trapped lion then flew back to the hotel. He still felt the scratches left from that sneaky bear, and knew it would sting for a while, even with his accelerated healing. Danny transformed back into a human and switched to his black shorts and a shirt to hide the scratches. He got to the Office and saw in addition to the groms, there was some new guy. Fenton tried to get some use out of his board but went for a unscheduled swim. Danny realized it was more effort than it was worth. The hybrid left and transformed for a midday flight. Close to an hour later, he felt less stressed and the scratches also bothered him less. The sun was down and Danny flew back to the forest. Only this time he looked for anyone around. He didn't do that on previous trips and angered them. It was luck alone that kept his secret. Once the halfa got to the beach, he saw the new guy was camping in the clearing with a couple of friends. Danny was about to return to the staff house when there was a warning to leave on a howl. Like the three on the beach, Danny followed the sound to the end of the forest. She must have got caught on something, because the next second she was standing in her underwear, with a mask being the only thing to cover her. She ran away with tears running down her face. Danny felt his anger build at the treatment they were treating the kind girl that had tried to be friends with him since he arrived, even when he was trying to keep everyone out.

"Want haunted? You'll get haunted." He said and phased through the ground and blasted through one tent. "GET OUT!" Danny yelled in his cover voice. The two friends started to move, but were stopped by their leader.

"Wait, this guy's a hero. He won't hurt us." The leader, Shep, if he recalled correctly.

Danny charged his hands with ecto energy. "You have trespassed on my domain. Leave! This is your last chance!" Danny bellowed. The friends did leave this time and were running away from the angry spirit.

"That red headed Sheila invited us." Shep said with his hands in the air, his face and voice still dripping with smugness.

"'That red headed Sheila'?! Tell me her name and maybe I won't blast you apart molecule by molecule!"

"Uh, Amanda?" Shep responded. Danny's hands and eyes glowed brighter until the light was dazzling. The intruder started running away. Danny blasted Shep with a watered down version of his attack. The guy cried in pain and started running away faster, believing he was only a few steps too fast to be blasted.

"Thank you." Emma said, surprising Danny.

He just nodded and became invisible. She walked away with an infectious smile. Danny knew this would be the best time and went through the ghost releasing procedure he had already adopted. The next morning, Danny was having trouble keeping the smile off his face while Emma retold the story of how Danny Phantom had got rid of the kooks.


	6. Chapter 6

I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR STOKED.

The alarm clock went off and Danny was starting to get aggravated about the whole morning scheduling thing. For a while, he had considered waiting so he could fly to the hotel. But he knew that with the lack of places to transform and Bummer's neuroticism, there would be little to no openings for Danny Fenton to walk in. To change his routine some, he took a route that took him through a part of the beach that was more isolated than the main beach but not as closely-guarded as the Office. While he was passing, he heard voices. His curiously mixed with his reluctance to work, compelled him to follow the sound to its source, which was coworkers together. "I think the one that won her over was 'Let me take you to the edge with me'."

"That's so cheesy." Fin said, while Johnny the Front Desk guy was writing it down in a notepad he had. They all looked up when they heard laughter.

"'Let me take you to the edge with me'? And here I thought that Tucker had some cheesy lines." Danny said, between his laughter.

"Who's Tucker?" Emma asked.

"He is– was one of my best friends." Danny replied, his mood darkening. Emma felt sorry for asking. She tried to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. The air around the group had taken on an awkward silence.

"Blair liked it." Reef responded.

"That line worked!?" Danny asked, forgetting his sorrow.

"Yeah, I'm a genius like that."

"You stole it from Break Point!" Fin said.

"She fell for a movie line? Maybe I should crack out some of Tuck's lines."

"Seriously Fenton? I thought you were better than that."

Danny ignored her then turned to Emma and said, "Tell me how this works, 'Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only Ten I See.'"

"Ten I See," Johnny said to himself as he wrote the new line into his book. Then he saw his watch and said, "We should really get to the hotel." The reminder took the attention away from Emma who was surprised to find her cheeks were burning. They all started walking to the hotel. None of them noticed the swirling, green vortex that opened in the space where they were just sitting.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Later, in the DR, the Marvin twins were up to their usual trouble. Unfortunately for Lo, she was caught too close to the explosion and was covered in spaghetti remnants. "Ugh...I hate this!" Lo said.

"Yeah, the Marvin's are handfuls." Emma told her friend.

"It's not just them. I hate having to live in a rotten little shack, I hate having to work everyday, I hate not sleeping on my sched. I wish Daddy would let me back in the penthouse." Lo yelled as Emma led her to the back to clean up. In the back, Lo had left her stuff with Emma while she was changing.

"Hello?" Emma answered Lo's ringing phone.

"Is Lauren there?" Mr. Ridgemount asked.

"She's busy right now. Can I take a message?"

"Yes, tell her to come up with all of her belongings." Emma's eyes widened and she nearly dropped the phone.

"Who was it?" Lo asked, snapping Emma out of the trance.

"Your Dad. He wants you back in the penthouse with your stuff." For a moment, both were frozen, not believing the news. After they got over the shock, they both made a mad dash for the staff house. All the groms got the news and met the pair at the elevator.

"I can't believe your Dad is finally letting you back up." Fin said.

"Way to go, bra." Broseph said.

"Yeah, what scheme got you back in?" Danny asked.

"None. He finally cooled and offered the keys." Lo answered.

"No way. You managed to get your jeep in the pool." Fin answered.

"Well then, I guess wishing finally paid off." After she said that, Danny's eyes widened.

"Did you make this wish out loud?" Danny asked.

"Yeah—"

"Where?" Danny interrupted.

"The DR, What's it matter?" Lo asked.

"Where I come from, saying a wish out loud is bad luck." Danny lied, surprised at how quickly he could come up with that, especially since he had to rely on his friends and Jazz to excuse anything having to do with him and ghosts.

"We're on our way to the penthouse that I have been wanting to get back to for weeks. How is that bad luck?"

"I don't know, but none of you make any more wishes. And stay away from the DR, it's the center of the bad luck." Danny said, hitting a button to let him off on the next floor. The others continued until the elevator released them on the top floor.

"Daddy, I'm back!" She announced from the front door.

"I was wondering when you'd get here. You can start by cleaning the kitchen." Mr. Ridgemount said.

"What?!" Lo asked.

"I'm bringing you on as our newest live-in maid."

"But, I thought you were letting me come back."

"I am. To keep a better eye on you. The rest of you can go." He told the other groms.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After Danny left the elevator, he had found a blind spot to transform, then flew to the water fountain in the lobby. He stayed invisible so he wouldn't scare any of the guests. Before long, a guy with a surfboard under one arm walked by the fountain. He looked outside to the still waves before reaching into his pocket for a quarter.

"I wish the waves would pick up." He said before tossing it into the water.

A green cloud came from the floor and started surrounding the surfer. "So you wish it, so shall it be." Danny chose that point to charge at the wish-granting ghost. They both went a few feet past the surfer, Danny had pinned Desiree to the ground, but she was quickly breaking free.

"This is the part where you run away screaming." Phantom said in his disguised voice. Everyone in the lobby and with a sight from the DR followed his advice. Desiree pushed Danny off and turned directions to fly off. Danny grabbed her ghostly tail then swung around several times, finally releasing her to hit the front desk. "Now if I wanted you to get away then I wouldn't have tackled you."

"Well then, let's see if you can do it again." She said. Without any further warning, she shot ectoplasm at Danny's eyes. By the time Danny tore it off and could see again, the ghost had disappeared.

"Way to go, Fenton." Danny said to himself before he froze the water in the fountain, then flew through the hotel ceiling. After Danny left, Desiree floated up from the floor in time to see Tyler Ridgemount and Emma Mckenzie walking off the elevator.

"See you later Ella." Ty said.

"It's Emma." She corrected, again. "I wish that Ty liked me." She sighed before walking back to the staff house.

"So you wish it, so shall it be." Desiree laughed once Emma couldn't hear her.

"I never thought I'd come to this place to get away from the penthouse." Lo complained in the staff house. "At least in the DR, I could sometimes sneak out, but Daddy watches me like a hawk. And I had to clean up after George. Each mess of his I went to clean, he was smiling like a sadist."

"It's too bad. Hey, do you get off later tonight?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I've got something to cheer you up."

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"I got the kahuna to show Break Point." Fin announced with a smile on her face.

"You bribed him to show that movie?" Lo asked.

"More like promised to clean the whale bus." She clarified.

"You're kind of obsessed." Emma said.

"Just making sure that kook doesn't get away with stealing lines."

"Because you like him." The red head teased.

"No, I don't!" There was a knock on the door that stopped the teasing. Lo went for it and saw her older brother.

"I'm off the clock." She answered and tried to close the door, but was stopped by his foot in the door way.

"I'm not here for you. Is Emma here?" Everyone was surprised that he was there for her, with the correct name.

"Yeah, I'm here." She said, barely hiding her excitement.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tonight."

"I'd love to." She said, focusing on not babbling.

"Great, meet you at the bus." He said. As soon as they had closed the door they had started squealing from excitement.

"You got my brother to notice you? What trick did you use?" Lo asked.

"I don't know, he still called me Ella before.." Emma stopped mid-sentence.

"You wished he would like you?" Lo supplied.

"Yeah. You don't think that something bad will happen, right?"

"Of course, I wished for a place in the penthouse and ended up as a live-in maid. Fenton was right, wishing is bad mojo."

"Listen to yourselves, all this luck talk is nothing more than superstition." Fin answered.

"You mean like ghosts?" Lo asked. That sentence silenced all of them. "Fenton knew about the wishing luck, maybe he will have a trick to undo it."

Almost as if saying his name brought him, Danny was walking to the Office. They were so focused on getting his attention, no one noticed he didn't have his board. "Danny!" Fenton turned to the source and saw that Emma and the other girls had called him. Once he got closer, they could see him look like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"We were wondering if—" Lo started.

"You wanted to come to the movies with us?" Emma finished.

"I'd love to, but I have to look for–some overtime." Danny replied, almost slipping out his intention of hunting Desiree.

Fin, who had seen what Emma had seen said, "You sure? The kahuna's playing Break Point."

"Yeah, I'm—wait, isn't that the movie that Reef took those lines from?"

"That's the one." Emma answered.

'I can round up Desiree later.' Danny thought before saying, "I'll be there."

"Great, see you there." Emma said.

Later they all met on the Whale Bus and Emma saved a spot for him that was in the aisle next to her. "Whoa, where are you sitting?" Tyler asked.

"Right here?" Danny said.

"No, your not." Tyler said as he started getting up.

"It's alright, I asked him to sit there." Emma clarified.

"Fine." Tyler said as he pulled Emma to her and looked away, hiding the glowing red color his irises had taken on. It didn't take long before they had arrived at the movie theater. There were already some people waiting and the teens had to get behind them. When Danny was only behind Reef, Blair, and Fin, he saw Fin talk to the kahuna.

The kahuna then said, "Tonight we're showing the surf-classic Break Point."

"You know what, I'm not feeling well. Maybe we should go." Reef tried excusing himself.

"But you can't miss this movie, it's a classic." Fin said. Danny started chuckling to himself as he saw the panicked look on his face.

"Dude, you knew and didn't tell me!" Reef whispered to Danny.

"Ruin a prank like this? Sam and Tuck would hunt me down and kill me." Danny said. The line continued and pulled out the sandwich he brought that was apparently able to be used as payment. "Here you go, it's turkey." Danny handed the sandwich to the older man.

"Righteous." The kahuna made contact with Fenton's and said, "Help yourself to any of the grindage inside." Danny was curious about his behavior, but wasn't about to complain about free popcorn. Once he was gone, the kahuna turned to the groms still outside. "Something bad must have happened to that dude."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked worriedly.

"He's cold and dead inside." Kahuna answered. Once all of them were inside, the movie started. Danny was paying more attention on Fin messing with Reef than the actual movie. The teen was trying to keep a lid on his laughter and forgot about all his problems, until he felt the familiar cold sensation and the wisp of breath pass from his mouth.

"Figures. Hey Fin, tell me what I miss." Danny said.

"You got it, Canaveral." Fin said. And with that, Fenton left the showing room. Danny would've continued to the bathroom for a safe place to transform, except Ty pushed him from behind once they both left the showing room.

"Hey dude, why are you trying to give me the grind?" The hybrid asked, picking himself up.

"Stay away from Emma." Danny noted the echo in his voice and was beginning to see a thin outline surround him.

"Why? You're the one that only recently got her name right." Tyler grew several feet and took on a green coloring, the red grew in his eyes until the red was all that remained. The ghost brought its hand down in an attempt to smash Danny. He had barely dodged the impact and wasted no time running to the bathroom for cover. The ghost crashed through the door and left his face exposed. "Let's see how well you do against someone who can fight back. Going Ghost!" Danny yelled and Ty's face took on a confused look.

"Ty, where are you?" Emma asked, sure she saw her date follow Fenton out. She was surprised when a hulking green ghost came flying into the main part of the theater. She was frozen to the spot, and could only scream when the ghost picked her up.

"Put her down!" Phantom said in the most menacing voice he could muster.

"Emma's mine." It roared. Danny was thinking of how he could save her when a plan formed.

"Fine. You win, just keep her safe." Emma felt betrayed as the ghost boy flew through the ceiling.

"Emma–" it started before it shifted forward. She looked forward to see the monster shrink and lose green, until all that was left was a confused Tyler Ridgemount. He walked back to into the room, grabbing his head from a massive headache. She looked up to see Danny Phantom holding a ghostly form, before releasing it and pulling on the device to capture the ghost.

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

"This guy was overshadowed by a ghost created by a wish-granting ghost known as Desiree." Danny explained.

"I can't believe that I was so pathetic." Emma started crying.

"You aren't pathetic." Danny said with a hand on her shoulder.

"It took him turning into a ghost for me to realize that he didn't like me."

"Are you kidding? If I had known about Desiree before finding out about her twisting them, than there's no telling what I would've done. But it does give you perspective."

"I made a wish for a guy that didn't even know my name to like me. What perspective is that supposed to give?"

"That's for you to decide." Danny saw that she was still upset and decided how he could make things better. "See this?" Danny asked, pointing to his chest. "Once a friend of mine got angry at me and wished we never met. The next day, I woke up with no memory of her or my powers. After I got my powers for the second time, she had added this to my suit."

She stopped crying and was now curious. "If she wished you two never met than how did you get your powers back."

Danny was trying to decide wether he should tell her that bit. One look at her had decided it, "She was a human with a piece of technology that kept ghosts from touching her in anyway."

"That's amazing."

"Yeah, but the memories were still gone. They didn't return until after she wished that we never had that fight."

"How hard was it without knowing how to use your powers?" She asked. Danny noted she looked better, but still looked upset.

"Pretty hard. You know my ghost ray?" Danny asked as he charged his hand with ghost energy and showed it to her while also steeling himself for the embarrassing piece of information he was about to let go. "My friend told me about it, but neither of us knew how I focused it, so it came from the wrong end."

"No way." She started laughing and despite the embarrassment he was feeling, Danny was okay with it getting out.

"Just make sure none of this gets out."

"I won't." Danny nodded then disappeared. As soon as he left, Blair stormed out, followed shortly by Reef with nachos in his hair and the other groms behind him.

"Man I can't believe Canaveral missed the best part." Fin said.

"What'd I miss?" Danny asked stepping out of the bathroom. He saw Reef and started laughing. "I missed that?!"

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." Reef said.

"Consider yourself lucky, Sam would've probably added a kick to the kiwis. And she wore steel tipped combat boots." Danny's laughter that was starting to die down, had been started again harder by the expression he wore.

"I'm going back for the ending." Broseph said.

"That endings awesome." Reef said as he and Broseph walked back with rocker signs up.

"I think I just want to go back to the hotel." Emma said.

"We'll come back with you." Fin said.

"No, go enjoy the movie."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. See you guys later."

"I'm going back to the hotel. I have some stuff I have to do." Danny said. On the trip to the hotel, Danny remembered what had happened to Emma, but didn't know how to help since Danny Fenton knew nothing of what was going on. Still, he chose to stay close to her. Once they got off, Danny transformed and hunted for Desiree. Fortunately for him, she had only granted the two wishes and wasn't much of a challenge.


	7. Chapter 7

I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR STOKED

Danny sluggishly opened his eyes and noted the smell of antibacterial cleaner and thought he was in a hospital. But as his vision cleared, he realized the reality was much more horrible. He was in the Fenton Works basement, working with the other members of his family to try and cure Sam. He stood from the chair he had taken and moved next to his Dad so he could see Sam. She lost so much weight and muscle that she was starting to look almost literally like only skin and bone.

"Danny, you need some sleep." Jazz said.

"No, I-I have to stay." Danny said as he was trying to shake away his grogginess.

"Danny.."

"No, I'm staying."

"You want to help her? You'll be useless as a zombie." Jazz said. As much as Danny hated to admit it, his sister was right. He went up to his room and tried to get to sleep. After a few hours of tossing and turning, Danny decided he needed some adrenaline. He locked the door and transformed into his ghost half. He was rocketing through Amity Park, looking for anything to aim his aggressions against. It came in the form of Skulker.

"You picked a REALLY bad day to mess with me." Danny said before Skulker fired several missiles at him. Danny focused on the anger he felt at failing his best friend and that caused the ghost ray to shoot in a wider beam than Danny normally used. The missiles detonated as the power made contact and Skulker flew to one side to dodge the green ray. He wasn't fast enough to dodge Danny's kick to his chest and was sent flying back. Phantom followed up with another ghost ray straight to the hunters head. The body started to fall without its controls while the head continued to fly for a few seconds before gravity took control. Danny had forced the events of his life out of his head and made it some kind of game to see how long he could keep Skulker's helmet in the air. His phone started ringing and Danny pulled it from his pocket, one eye still on the battle suits head bouncing in the air.

"Sam's up and wants to talk to you." Jazz said over the phone. Danny put his phone up and after capturing Skulker, shot towards his home. He skipped past his room to the basement where Sam was. Other than Sam, the room was empty and Danny turned back to his human half. Her eyes were opened and Danny saw that her normally brilliant violet eyes had dimmed and become murky.

"Sam. I'm here." Danny announced.

"I'm dying, Danny–"

"No, you'll pull through."

"This is hard enough without you talking. You interrupt again and I swear I'll kick your butt." Sam said with a smile. Danny has known his friend long enough to know even though she was mostly joking, she would try if he continued and stomped on the protest he was about to offer. "I know it's probably stupid waiting until I'm on my deathbed but it has to be said. I have known you for years and as weird as it is to say, I love you. Before I die, I want you to make me a promise."

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll always be the hero you are."

"I promise."

"Good." Sam said as she passed Danny a wrapped box. "Now go get some sleep." Danny was too much in a daze from the conversation to argue and went back to his room, still staring at the box Sam had given him. He didn't open the box until he had closed and relocked his door. Once the box opened, he saw it was a chain that was attached to the ice crystal he had given to Sam after he had defeated Undergrowth, the ghost who had made him lose one of his best friends. A part of Fenton wanted to throw the crystal into the air and blast it into a million pieces, but he was able to hold back enough to remember that Sam had thought it was important enough to save. After all that happened, Danny fell asleep easily. He didn't know how long had passed and frankly couldn't find the energy to care. He went to visit Sam and saw his family unhooking Sam from the machinery. His blood ran cold as the realization came to him.

"Sam!" Danny repeatedly yelled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

The groms were tired from the work that Bummer had put them through and wanted to unwind the best way they could, with a surf sesh at the Office. They were almost to the surf spot when Emma announced she left something at the staff house and walked back. While she was walking back, she thought of the conversation she had with her friends after they got back from the theater.

"So the reason why our wishes came true was because of some wish-granting ghost?" Lo asked.

"Apparently." Emma said.

"And we didn't get to make any? That reeks." Reef said.

"You do realize the wishes became twisted, right?" Emma asked.

"How can wishing that there was a bikini model convention at this hotel twist?"

"Wait, if it was a genie ghost, then how did Canaveral know we shouldn't make any wishes?" Fin asked. Everyone stopped talking, unable to come up with a plausible reason.

"Look what you guys are saying. Do you really think some guy from Florida knows anything about ghosts?" Johnny asked. What he said reminded Emma of one piece of the story Danny Phantom had told her. He had told her about a human friend of his. Before she could blurt it to her friends, she also remembered that he asked her not to let it out.

"Maybe Fin was right the first time. That Fenton's advice was superstition." Lo said.

"Maybe, but it doesn't sound right." Fin said. That was the last time they talked about the genie, Desiree. She tried not to show it, but Emma found herself more attracted to Phantom after he had stayed to comfort her when he separated Ty from the ghost that possessed him.

She had just got her phone and was about to walk back when she heard Danny yelling. As she got closer, she heard him yelling, "Sam! Sam!" She opened the unlocked boys side door and entered to see Danny shaking through a nightmare.

"Danny wake up." She started shaking Danny awake. His eyes opened and Danny shot up, grasping his necklace. Emma saw Fenton's eyes were watering and she knew that he was experiencing whatever made the necklace special and gave him nightmares. "We were going to the office. Want to join?" She asked to change the subject. Danny looked at the alarm clock sitting by the bed then agreed to come. Emma waited for him, pretending not to notice him wipe his eyes. The pair made it and Danny continued his lessons. Danny had a later shift then the others and while they had to go, he stayed. He was still surfing like an amateur for close to five minutes after they left before he hid his board and went ghost. He formed a surfboard made out of ice. Danny realized the size of the chance he was taking and formed his ice mask. When the first wave came, Danny rode it to the top then used his flight to shoot above it. As he was diving back down, Danny used his ghost ray to blast the waves apart. The water blasted around the hybrid and captured light as it was falling back to the ocean.

'I bet that looked really cool' Danny thought as he leveled out.

The groms had just arrived at the hotel when they saw the hotel was jam packed full of people. Once they walked through the front doors, they saw a smiling Bummer, which had sent a chill through each of their spines. "Where's Fenton?" He asked once they got closer.

"He said his shift didn't start until later."

"Get him here. He may get a strike removed for this, maybe a raise if he's lucky." Bummer said.

"How did Fenton do this?" Lo asked.

"Many of these people are either scientists or environmentalists who came to see the Purple-Back Gorillas."

"The what?" Broseph asked.

"And what's that have to do with Danny?" Emma asked.

"Here, this should explain things better." He handed Reef a rolled up magazine, who started laughing before Bummer had got out of earshot. The groms were crowding to see what he was laughing about. It was a magazine about women scientists, and on it was a younger Danny standing in front of a large gorilla wearing a bow on its head.

"Fenton saved a gorilla species when he saw Samson was actually a Delilah." Emma said as they all crowded to see the magazine.

"Wait, do you see that?" Fin asked.

"Him finding out a gorilla is a girl? Trust me, that's kind of hard to miss." Reef joked.

"Not that. 'The Purple-Back Gorilla has been brought back from the brink of extinction thanks to Daniel Fenton of Amity Park, Indiana'."

"I thought he said he was from Florida." Reef said.

"He did."

"This things two years old. Maybe he moved to Florida after this was published." Emma defended.

"We can ask him." Fin said as she led the way back to the staff house, where they found Danny returning from the Office, with the black and white board under one arm. "Hey Fenton, guess what we found." She said hiding the magazine behind her back.

"I don't know, but that smile is seriously starting to creep me out." Danny said. She pulled out the magazine and showed him the part that told his hometown. Danny wasn't expecting that magazine to surface in Canada two years after it happened and dropped the board. Fenton realized he had to be careful to not anger his friends and chose to tell them the truth, or at least enough of it to make sure they didn't ask too many questions. "Yeah, I'm from Amity."

"Why did you lie?" Emma asked.

"Do you guys know what title Amity Park has taken? Amity Park is called the most haunted town in America. Would any of you want to admit to be from a place that boasts being haunted?"

"So you've seen ghosts before?" Reef asked.

"You kidding? The schools started running drills."

"That's how you knew not to wish." Lo said.

"Yeah. And why you didn't tell us at first, but why didn't you tell us after the ghosts started showing up here?" Emma asked.

"Since the ghosts started attacking Amity Park, there have been thousands in damages, everyone's lives were threatened at one point, one of my friends ended up handicapped and the other...All Phantoms fault." Danny couldn't get himself to say what happened to Sam and ran.

"And I thought we were going through bad times with all the ghosts." Fin said.

"Why would he blame Danny Phantom? Isn't he a hero?" Emma asked.

"It's not too hard to imagine that all ghosts were bad if one hurt someone close to you. And since Phantom fights the ghosts, he'd be the most common ghost they would see." Fin said. The groms went back to the hotel to find Danny was surrounded by reporters. To one side, Bummer was controlling how many got close.

"Danny-boy!" The groms heard someone yelled behind them. They turned just in time to see a giant man in an orange jumpsuit rush past them and scared off the reporters as the man got closer. He swept Danny into a bear hug.

"Sorry, but you will have to wait after these people if you want to talk to Fenton."

"You want me to wait to greet my son?" The man towered over Bummer.

"You're his father? Then you can but he's busy right now."

"I can't see the resemblance." Fin said.

"Bet that hurts." Broseph referred to the hug Danny was still in then he looked over to Reef, who was at the front door talking to a girl with orange-red hair and blue eyes. Reef was shooed away by a woman in a blue jumpsuit.

"Danny!" They both yelled as they joined the man in orange.

"Luckily, neither does she." Reef joined them. Danny joined the other groms and introduced everyone.

"How about you and all of your friends come to the Ghost Assault Vehicle to see the gorillas and catch up on what happened since you last visited. Maybe have a picnic once we get there." Maddie Fenton invited.

"Of course they will." Jack said without letting anyone place their input.

They started to drag Danny and his friends back before Danny told them he had some stuff to take care of before they left. "Did she just say assault vehicle?" Broseph asked with an excited smile.

"It's just an RV." Jazz said.

"As long as no one presses any buttons." Danny mumbled before he realized his mom had invited them to the RV, TO EAT. "Please say they didn't cook!" Danny yelled his sister, holding her by her shoulders and looking down to meet her gaze.

"No, I did." Jazz answered.

Danny looked relieved before he turned to his friends. "For the love of all that's good, please don't mention what they do for a living or ghosts. Especially not Danny Phantom."

"Why not?" Emma asked.

"My parents are..embarrassing." Danny said, not wanting to tell his already mad and suspicious friends of what his parents did.

"Everyone thinks that they're parents are embarrassing." Johnny said.

"Our parents are...ghost hunters."

"Dude, look around. Do you really think we would laugh at ghost hunters after all of the ghosts that have been attacking?" Reef placed a hand on Danny's shoulder and gestured to the hotel with the other..

"Dad won't stop talking about ghosts if you start him." Danny said.

"Better than working." Lo said. Even though she said that, the groms were reluctant to follow the Fenton's to the RV, but they were curious about the Fenton's ghost hunting techniques and how they could use them. When they arrived, they saw the Ghost Assault Vehicle did look like a RV, except for the F on the side and treads instead of wheels. The inside, however, was filled with technology. They were sitting in chairs and at a booth as the RV was driving to the zoo where Delilah was being held. When Danny left to train with the Far Frozen, he and Jazz convinced their parents he was going to a boarding school only the students were allowed to go, and Danny was forced to come up with some cover stories. He didn't like having to lie to his parents and just told them nothing interesting happened. The remainder of the trip, Danny was telling how he had got a D on a paper and was allowed to redo it.

"So you ended up in a magazine when you were trying to get material for a paper? That's cool." Fin said.

"Yeah, but kind of lame that I only got a C." Danny said.

"That reeks." Broseph said. After the story was done, the groms started poking around.

"Kinda tacky." Lo said as she came from further in the RV, holding a metallic belt with a green buckle.

"Ah, I see you've found the Specter Deflector. This uses a miniaturized ghost shield to prevent ghosts from coming too close to the wearer." Jack said from the passenger seat, reminding Emma about the conversation she had with Danny Phantom.

"What's this?" Broseph asked as he found a small handheld device with a blank screen.

"That's the Fenton Finder. You just turn it on and it'll lead you to any ghosts in the vicinity." Jack Fenton got out of the passenger seat and turned the device on. He followed the device until it directed him next to the Fenton children. "I thought we finally got the bugs out of this." Jack said as he started to bang his fist on the device.

"Bugs?" Fin asked.

"For some reason, all our equipment goes off on Danny." Maddie said from the drivers seat. The groms were losing their confidence in the Fenton technology.

"Why won't this come off?" Reef asked as he tried to pry off the lid of a metallic cylinder.

"That's not a soup thermos. It's the Fenton Thermos, designed to capture ghosts."

'Like the one Phantom used on the Lunch Lady.' Emma thought.

"Cool, have you ever caught one?" Broseph asked.

"Not yet." Jack said, face downturned.

"But once we do, we're going to study them so we can understand them better." Maddie Fenton supplied. No one was paying attention to the expressions the siblings wore as they tried to think of ways to steer the conversation away from anything ghost related. Unfortunately for them, no ideas presented themselves.

"But what about Danny Phantom?" Emma asked, remembering all he did to help her and the people in the hotel.

"He's the worst. Phantom acts like a hero to make unsuspecting people drop their guard while he is still a ghost. All ghosts are evil." Jack Fenton said, and after a brief pause said, "When I capture him, I'll rip him apart molecule by molecule."

'Tell me her name and maybe I won't blast you apart molecule by molecule!' Phantoms response from his encounter with Shep came back to her. Emma noticed they had arrived at the zoo and leapt out of the RV. The others tried to catch up to her, but she was easily lost in the crowd. They split up to look and Danny found her a few feet from the Purple-Back Gorilla enclosure.

"Are they always like that?" She asked when she saw that Danny had followed her.

"It's kind of my Dad's mantra." Danny said.

"He's not evil. Danny Phantom saved my life and was there for me after he caught that ghost." Her eyes widened and she gulped as she imagined the worst. Emma's voice started to waver when she said, "What if they catch him and do all they said they would?"

"Don't worry about Phantom. He has been around for years and my parents only caught him once, which he managed to escape." Danny left out the part that he had given himself up on a silver platter or that the reason he got away was because his Dad needed his help to save their family.

"That does make sense." Emma said, brightening but still appeared upset.

"Want to see something cool?" Emma nodded and Danny knocked on the metal bars. Delilah waved her hand at Danny.

"She recognizes you?!"

"Not the cool part." Danny said. He then put his hand over his eyes and angled it up. After that Fenton scratched his arm pits, patted his head and finished with turning away from the cage and scratched his butt. Emma was confused by what Danny did until he pointed at the female gorilla. She had a stick and was drawing in the sand. Emma saw that the gorilla was drawing out the letters that made up her name. She was brought out of her trance when the primate held a banana for her in its hand.

"You can communicate with her?" She said as she took the fruit.

"It's one heck of a party trick, now I just have to find some parties with a Purple-Back Gorilla at it." Between Danny's assurances and the gorilla's behavior, Emma found herself worrying less. She looked back at the boy who had just comforted her. Looking at him, she couldn't see any turmoil, but she had heard him yelling for Sam and the tears he wiped away. She looked closer at his face and behind the smiling facade, saw some old pain behind the sky blue eyes. Danny sensed someone staring and turned to her, making her turn away feeling embarrassed to be caught staring.

"There you are." Fin said as she and the remaining groms walked to join their friends.

"Where'd you get the banana?" Broseph asked.

"Delilah gave it to me." Emma pointed to the primate to prevent them from mistaking who she was talking about.

"No way." Reef dismissed.

"Uh..dude." Broseph said pointing down to the gorilla habitat, where Emma's name was still written in sand.

"Okay I'll bite, how did you do that." Fin asked Emma.

"Danny did it."

"Watch an animal long enough and you learn how they communicate." Danny answered before anyone could ask him how he accomplished it.

"That's incredible, Canaveral." Fin said.

"I'm still Canaveral?"

"You're still a space nut, right?" The group was traveling around the zoo, with everyone passing a digital camera around and took pictures of animals, Danny giving some environmentalists autographs, and Jack sitting down to eat enough food for all of them. They were standing in front of the lion enclosure, with a random patron taking the picture. Danny's ghost sense went off just as the camera's light flashed.

"Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have ate that chili dog!" Danny clutched his stomach and took off for the bathroom. He ran into an empty stall and went ghost, flashing light to the outside world as he did. Danny shot through the roof and scanned the horizon for the ghost that set his ghost sense off. "Walker." Danny said to himself as he made out the green waves flying to the zoo. He met the army's front line over the parking lot and started blasting at the cannon-fodder.

All the zoo patrons in the area saw the famous ghost boy fly overhead, and what he was flying to. Naturally, everyone started freaking out and scattered. "To the Ghost Assault Vehicle!" Jack yelled to the others. They took the instruction seriously and ran to the parking lot, sometimes only narrowly dodging a dive bombing ghost. A green ghost in a cop-like uniform was about to grab Lo, but was blasted away by a laser blast that came from the adult Fenton's jumpsuits.

"Never thought I'd ever say this but, THANK YOU JUMPSUITS!" Lo said as they got closer to their ride. With speed that surprised all around, Jack Fenton got to the RV and immediately went to the refrigerator, where he placed a gloved hand on the ham.

"How can you think of food at a moment like this?!" Reef yelled as the groms got closer. Jack moved the ham over to expose a button that he immediately punched.

"Fenton Works Anti-Creep Mode Activated!" A recording of Mr. Fenton came over the RVs PA system. A green field came down around them and the teens ran through it. "Our special for Today is Fudge..I mean pain!" Weapons came out of the vehicle from hidden panels and started blasting every every shots in a twenty feet, but missed one. Fin was only a few feet from the field when a ghost flew through her. She was unable to stop in time and slammed into the green wall. She was looking down, unmoving, until she started attacking the field. As she was bringing her hands down, the others noticed her eyes become solid, glowing red. "I've been wanting to test this out." Mr. Fenton said brandishing a heavy-looking gun. Before Jack could aim the weapon at the overshadowed teen, Danny Phantom dropped from the sky into her. The red eyes flashed green before a cop-ghost was sent flying out of her, followed shortly by Danny Phantom. "He looked different."

"The mask was new." Maddie said.

"What's going on?" Fin asked before Reef pulled her through the ghost shield. The lasers mounted on the RV were blasting at every ghost that even got close. The humans saw the ghosts being repelled from the RV and flocked to the protection of the shield. The Fenton's donned deflectors and all three ran from the safety of the ghost shield, guns blazing. The Fenton's opened fire on the ghosts and caused them to either be changed into mist by the ectoplasmic weapons or to be swallowed up by a green portal created by an unnamed Fenton gadget.

"Your mine now." Maddie Fenton said. Emma saw the woman in blue was aiming at no other than Danny Phantom.

"Whoops!" Jazz said as she 'accidentally' bumped into her mother, causing Maddie Fenton to miss Danny Phantom. Only Emma, who was focused on the ghost hunters instead of the ghosts, had seen the way Jazz had deliberately tackled her parent.

"Thank you, Jazz." Danny said to himself as he had barely dodged a portal. He went past the range of the ghost weapons and looked around to see his enemies. He was blindsided by one and was flying backwards. He charged his hand and blasted the ghost into his kick. Phantom was about to freeze that one to eliminate it, when another blasted his face. Danny was blinded and felt a punch to his stomach. He recovered his sight in enough time to see another ghost ray coming at him. The teen blocked his face with his arms and was sent crashing into the metal gating that made up an enclosure. "That's going to hurt in the morning." He said to himself before he heard the crackling sound. Phantom looked at his hand to see the containment device was destroyed. "Looks like I'll need a new thermos. Good thing I know where to find one." He said before turning invisible and flew to a hidden spot close to the RV, where he transformed to the side that could get past the shield. He wanted to get out without anyone seeing him, but it didn't work that way.

"You nuts, bra?" Broseph stopped Danny after seeing him try walking out without any defenses.

"Jury's out." Danny replied, ripping his arm out of the other teens hold.

Broseph got as close to the other Fenton's as the ghost shield would let him. "Fenton ran off without one of those ghost blockey things."

"What?! I'll cover Danny." Jack said.

"No! I mean..I'll do it." Jazz responded, "You guys are needed here." She went to the place they had stored the belts and was soon following the path Broseph had given her. She had found Danny in the woods surrounding the back part of the zoo, holding a Bo staff in one hand and had his other hand charged with ghostly energy against at least eight ghosts cops. He swung the staff, knocking out three of the police force, then used his ghost ray to blast the remaining force that had been able to stay far enough away to not be knocked out. Another was flying at him and would've hit him, if his sister didn't see it and blasted it higher into the sky.

Danny landed to thank his sister for the save but allowed a grunt of pain to escape his lips. "Danny! How bad are you hurt?" Jazz asked.

"It's not too bad, a few got some lucky shots." The hybrid looked back at the sky and the army, though smaller, was still too large for them. "There's too many for me to capture them all."

"You want to beat them? Capture the guy controlling them."

"I already thought of that. Walker's nowhere in sight."

"He's probably waiting somewhere for his lackeys to weaken you."

"I'm not a lackey!" A ghost cop popped out of the ground. Both Fenton's fired ectoplasmic rays at the ghost.

"Yeah, but whe– DUH!" Danny face-palmed at how he missed such a simple spot. Without telling Jazz any additional information, Danny flew to the center of the zoo. He phased through the commissioners office and saw Walker reclining in the leather chair, with his feet resting on the desktop. "Since when do you hide while your lackeys do all the work."

"I must admit, you're a resilient punk. So I allowed my army to weaken you," Walker said as he got out of the chair. "But I guess its time for me." Walker tackled Danny and phased the two through the wall and into the neighboring enclosure. By the time the enemies had landed, Walker had his foot on the hybrids neck. "I saw you fight on the security cameras. The Far Frozen have taught you well, but your luck has just run out." Walker said.

"Isn't this the part where you say I have the right to an attorney?" Danny asked.

"I suppose, not that it would help you."

"Really? Well say hello to my lawyer; Delilah." The smirk evident in Danny's voice. Before Walker could realize what was happening, Delilah grabbed his face and started slamming his body on the concrete walls. Then the gorilla grabbed the ghost's legs and started pulling him. Delilah threw the ghost into the air, for Danny to capture in the old school thermos. The police force that saw the capture of their leader, turned tail and flew away. Danny put his hand out for a fist bump with the gorilla, then flew to the spot where he left Jazz. He found her still there and transformed back to Danny Fenton.

"Way to go little brother. How was it?"

"Let's just say that I owe Delilah a third banana." The two walked back to the RV.

"That was awesome! You guys did that often?" Broseph said once all the ghosts were gone.

"I can probably use this story as a way to land some Betties." Reef added.

"Oh please, you spent the entire attack behind the shield, stuck in a fetal position and sucking your thumb."

"Was not." Reef lied.

"You guys are flirting, again?" Danny asked as he and his sister got closer.

"We're not flirting!" They both yelled.

"That's the same thing Sam and I used to say." He looked over to Jazz and said "Please say I was never this clueless."

"They're only slightly worse." Jazz said. After the attack, the mood was ruined and everyone who still had working cars drove away. When they got back to the hotel, the Fenton parents were called by Mr. Ridgemount himself. While all the Fenton's were preoccupied with their business, Fin recalled what Mrs. Fenton said and searched the internet for Danny Phantom of Amity Park.

"Guys! Come here!" Fin yelled through the staff house. When the other groms got next to the computer, Fin repeated the video. The screen showed a picture of a jewelry store. The room was filled with ghosts robbing the store. Suddenly, Danny Phantom appeared in front of the camera and aimed a glowing finger at the device. The video stopped, and Fin rewound it to see the ghost boy. "Remind you of anyone?" Danny Phantom's face wasn't covered and they saw the resemblance between him and the latest grom.

"Danny?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of "Phantom Surfer".

I don't know when I'll be able to update again so I leave you with this message: Happy holidays and New Years.


End file.
